


Kevin Keller

by AlixWrites



Series: The Boys of Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Horny Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWrites/pseuds/AlixWrites
Summary: The boys of Riverdale all have their moments. Now we get to read the hottest, horniest, and most awkward of them.





	Kevin Keller

**Author's Note:**

> During the famous "Archie got hot!" scene in episode 1.

His eyes are locked on the man behind his best friend. "Holy crap! " He states bluntly, completely interrupting the blond he was talking to only moments ago, "Archie got hot!" Archie slid on a light gray shirt after Betty got in a quick glance through the blinds of her bedroom window and into his. Kevin couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. Next thing you know he's fantasizing about the heterosexual redhead is in his bed as a tent forms over his crotch. He's hard.  
"Hey Betty, it's, ah, getting kinda late with the first day of school tomorrow and all so, um, can we, uh, just call it a night?" He tries to play it cool but failed miserably with his voice sounding more like a shaky plea. Betty can see he's anxious and turning redder by the second. He's hoping she will agree as his cheeks and ears burn. This isn't the first time he had a boner in front of her, though she didn't know that, it was still extremely awkward.  
"Are you ok?" She instead refuses the question and deals out her own once again sticking her nose in other people's business. Kevin refused to make eye contact and started awkwardly darting his eyes around his room never daring to meet the screen.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all. So can we call it a night?" He now seems more eager than anxious which furthers her concern, but she chooses to let this one slide due to the fact that it actually is getting late.  
"Ok, night Kev," her voice started out disappointed but ended up surprisingly genuine.  
"Night Betts," he blows a kiss as she hangs up, a wave of relief hits him. He grabs his towel and tries to hide his bugle from his dad best as possible as he bolts down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. He locks the door behind him and strips like his life depend on it. As he looks down he feels wrong. Just the mental image of Archie shirtless leaves a surge of pleasure pulsing through him. He shivers as he turns on the shower. With no hesitation, he hops in as he feels the warm water flow over him. Was he really getting off to his best friend's neighbor/crush/best friend's childhood friend? Yes, yes he was.


End file.
